


Cabin in the Woods

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Erotica, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Red finally find that cabin they’ve been seeking but find that it’s not exactly what they’ve dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenxhells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/gifts).



> WIFEY I WROTE YOU A THING! It’s not my best, but I TRIED! I wrote this in like a half an hour but I’ve wanted to do this for you for months and I finally got it out and I wanted to get it up for you as a SURPRISE before I gave it away. And I don’t know why this turned into an erotic chick lit thing, but I don’t think you’ll mind.

“I told you we’d find it,” Snow said excitedly as they approached their new home. Red hugged her excitedly from behind. Snow wrapped her arms around Red’s and gave her a tight squeeze before checking their surroundings. Once they were sure they hadn’t been followed and that no one was watching them, Snow reached into her corset and retrieved a small key that hung on a chain around her neck.

The cabin had been her mother’s and was one of the few places Regina didn’t know about. It wouldn’t be safe for long, but it would do for now. She slipped the chain over her neck and watched as it glowed in her hand. The door would only open with this key which was enchanted to work only for those in Eva’s bloodline. She pressed a small kiss to the cold metal and silently thanked her mother for this precious gift. It had been meant to be for her wedding, but after her mother’s death, Johanna had kept it secret from Snow’s father and given it to her days before his death.

“Bless you, Johanna,” she whispered. Her nanny had saved her life with this small secret. Regina would find them, eventually, but they were safe for the time being.

Snow pushed the door open to reveal a small, dark, and dusty cabin. It wasn’t much, but it already felt like home. She gingerly placed the key into her satchel and hung it over a creaky chair.

“It’s not much, but we can let it air out in the morning and clean it up. But it’s ours.” Snow turned to find Red already pulling blankets off of the furniture. She gave Snow a small smile.

“We can dust these off for tonight. I saw some wood out back, most of it will be too wet from the snow, but we might be able to salvage some dry pieces for a fire.” She brought the blankets to her chest and looked around. “This is great, Snow. Truly.” Red bounced on her feet and moved past Snow, towards the door, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as she went. Snow looked down with a small blush before getting to work on building them a small fire.

They’d been on the run for months, stuck camping out in the wilderness, sleeping in the cold, and not getting enough to eat. It had been tolerable until the winter chill set in and now with the snow falling daily, it was a miracle they’d finally found the cabin. If they could stay hidden until spring, Snow felt confident that they could survive for the long haul.

There wasn’t much wood that was usable, but Snow managed to build a small fire. She and Red weren’t unused to having to sleep together, huddling for warmth, so Snow insisted that they could sleep on the floor near the fire. It was far too cold to sleep in the bedrooms. They could worry about making the cabin livable in the morning.

Snow pulled her cloak in tighter as Red snuggled against her side. The flames from the fire danced and sent shadows moving across the floor. Snow watched them with a smile, happier and more content than she’d been since her father’s death. She still had a hard time believing that a year ago she’d been happily living in her palace, without a care in the world and now she was a fugitive forced to live on the run. She wouldn’t have survived this long had it not been for The Huntsman’s help.

And of course; Red. Red was the best friend she’d ever had. She’d lost just as much as Snow had. Sure, it wasn’t as if they each had anyone else left, but Snow was grateful that if she had to be stuck in this life, that she was stuck in it with Red.

“Thank you,” Snow whispered.

“For what?” Snow could picture Red’s warm smile and when she glanced back, she found a beaming Red watching her. “You’re the one who found us a safe place to live. I should be thanking you.”

“No. You…it’s my fault your mother is gone, this is the least I can do. And you’ve kept us safe all of this time. And you’re the one who knows how to hunt…you’re the reason we’re still alive.”

“Don’t be silly, Snow, we kept each other alive. Neither one of us owes the other anything, okay?”

Snow nodded and Red gave her a tight squeeze. Snow turned back to the fire but remembered that she’d forgotten to remind Red of their meeting with the Huntsman so Snow could get in more bow training.

“Don’t forget, the day before the full moon we need to-“ Snow turned her head as Red moved in to rest her head on Snow’s shoulder. Her lips awkwardly brushed over Red’s and Snow jerked away from her friend, embarrassed. Her face began to burn as she fumbled out an apology. Before Snow could finish muttering ‘I’m so sorry’ for the third time Red quickly leaned in and firmly placed her lips on Snow’s.

She froze in shock. She’d only every kissed her old friend Robin, from time to time when he’d visit the palace. But those had been chaste kisses shared by inexperienced children. This kiss was something else. It was clumsy and messy and clear that Red hadn’t done this much either, but there was something behind it, something passionate and as heated as the fire that burned before them. Without meaning to, Snow returned the kiss until their instincts took over and their kisses became _real_.

Snow had never thought about any woman this way, though, if she was being honest, she’d never thought about a man this way either. She didn’t believe in true love. Her fate had always been to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom as a way to get more gold for her kingdom. Romance had been out of the question. But as she pulled Red closer, it became clear to her that while her banishment may have closed the door to the future that had been planned for her, it had also opened the door to a new world of passion and possibilities.

She chose to turn off the conscious part of her brain and let herself go with what her body wanted. Her cloak fell to the floor as she and Red’s hands fumbled to remove the many layers of clothing they both wore. Though the air was chilly, the moment their bodies came together, a spark ignited.

Snow had never pondered how two women could come together. She’d only ever been warned of what to expect in her marital bed; the pain, how she existed only to please her husband, and how she shouldn’t expect and pleasure from it. But as Red kissed the smoldering place between her legs, Snow finally understood that this was not only right but that there was pleasure to be had from lovemaking.

She cried out, both from surprise, and from the new sensations she didn’t even know were possible. Her entire body hummed as Red kissed her way back towards Snow’s lips but she didn’t take time to enjoy it. She was eager to return the favor. She mimicked Red’s earlier actions, finding that Red tasted of sweet honeysuckle. In an effort to taste more of her, Snow pressed her fingers against Red and found a new way to send her over the edge.

The experience was both beautiful and erotic and left Snow feeling breathless. Snow pressed a kiss to Red’s lips as she caught her breath and wrapped her arms around her. Neither said a word, both far too bashful to risk ruining the moment with words or questions.

Snow held Red closely, wondering if they would ever speak of this and what this meant. Would it happen again or would this be the first and last time that they would allow themselves to feel this way? As Snow watched Red’s eyelids fluttering while she fought sleep, she realized that she wanted to see what this meant. She loved Red and she wanted to explore what that love meant, even if frightened her.

In an act of bravery, Snow leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Red’s lips before burying her face in her companion’s neck while vowing to re-enact tonight’s events come tomorrow in the cold light of day.


End file.
